houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stromile Swift
Stromile Swift (born November 21, 1979 in Shreveport, Louisiana) is an American professional Basketball player currently with the New Jersey Nets of the National Basketball Association. He is a 6'10" and 230 lbs Power forward (basketball). College and early NBA career (Vancouver Grizzlies) After a college career at Louisiana State University, where he led the Fightin' Tigers to the Sweet 16 round of the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament his sophomore year. Swift was selected second overall in the 2000 NBA Draft by the Vancouver Grizzlies. Houston Rockets After the 2004-05 season, he left the Grizzlies as a Free agent and signed a four-year, $22 million dollar contract with the Houston Rockets. Before his departure to Houston for the 2005-06 season, Swift was the last remaining player on the Grizzlies roster to have moved with the team from Vancouver. He was also one of only two Vancouver Grizzlies players to participate in NBA All-Star Weekend festivities other than the rookie game. Swift competed in the 2001 slam dunk competition, following Mike Bibby's participation in the 2000 long-distance shootout. Memphis Grizzlies In 2006, he was traded back to the Grizzlies along with the rights to the #8 draft pick Rudy Gay in exchange for Shane Battier, in a draft day trade. For some time, he was their starting Center (basketball). New Jersey Nets On February 4, 2008, Stromile Swift was traded to the New Jersey Nets for Jason Collins and cash considerations. Four days later, Swift played his first minutes with the Nets, scoring his first basket late in the game, on a jumper, against the Charlotte Bobcats. In the game against the Minnesota Timberwolves, on February 12, he scored on an alley-oop dunk from Jason Kidd, in the only game they would see time on the court together in a Nets uniform, as Kidd would be traded to the Dallas Mavericks shortly thereafter. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Vancouver | 80 || 6 || 16.4 || .451 || .000 || .603 || 3.6 || .4 || .8 || 1.0 || 4.9 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 68 || 14 || 26.5 || .480 || .000 || .711 || 6.3 || .7 || .8 || 1.7 || 11.8 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 67 || 26 || 22.1 || .481 || .000 || .722 || 5.7 || .7 || .8 || 1.5 || 9.7 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 77 || 10 || 19.8 || .469 || .250 || .725 || 4.9 || .5 || .7 || 1.5 || 9.4 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 60 || 14 || 21.3 || .449 || .000 || .758 || 4.6 || .7 || .7 || 1.5 || 10.1 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 66 || 5 || 20.4 || .491 || .000 || .651 || 4.4 || .4 || .6 || .8 || 8.9 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 54 || 18 || 19.1 || .465 || .000 || .724 || 4.6 || .3 || .6 || 1.1 || 7.8 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 35 || 4 || 15.7 || .525 || .000 || .642 || 3.7 || .6 || .3 || 1.0 || 6.8 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | New Jersey Nets | 21 || 0 || 14.0 || .477 || .000 || .750 || 3.3 || .2 || .2 || .9 || 5.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 528 || 97 || 20.1 || .474 || .038 || .703 || 4.7 || .5 || .7 || 1.2 || 8.6 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 4''' || 0 || '''18.5 || .346 || .000 || .750 || 4.8 || .8 || .8 || 1.5 || 6.0 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Vancouver Grizzlies | 3 || 0 || 16.0 || .600 || .000 || .571 || 4.7 || .3 || .3 || .0 || 9.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 7 || 0 || 17.4 || .457 || .000 || .667 || 4.7 || .6 || .6 || .9 || 7.4 External links *NBA.com profile - Stromile Swift *Picture *ClutchFans.net Stromile Swift Profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site *Yahoo Sports Player Profile